FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a pacer system which is adapted to alter the rate of pacing pulses delivered by an artificial pacemaker or pacer to a heart while an individual is exercising, utilizing changes in venous blood vessel diameter brought about by an anticipatory need of the body to increase cardiac output.